


The Dalek Faction

by 11thDoctor



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Who AU, doctor who fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11thDoctor/pseuds/11thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Intrusive 3rd person omniscient narrator POV in the Dalek spaceship at the end.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Geoffrey. People call me Geo. A few months ago, the world saw an impossible event occur to the human race. The earth was stolen by aliens. They came down and took the people. It was a total nightmare. I was only 5 at the time so I wasn’t able to remember most of it. But ever since that day, my dream to explore the unknown was seeded into my soul. I take every trip I take into an adventure. And today was the day I finally started mine.

“Happy Birthday, Geoffrey!” My parents barged into my room with cake.

It was 8 in the morning, I thought since it was my birthday I would be able to sleep in but no. “Thanks” I took the covers off my body and got up. I watched my parents leave my room. No way was I getting dressed in front of them. 

“Come down stairs for breakfast, ok? I made your favorite” my parents walk out the door and I close the door behind them. I lock the door just in case they decide to barge in again.

I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I had a lot of things planned for today, and being smelly is not one of them. When I got out, I put on a blue shirt, grey shorts, high knee black socks and put on my black converse. I put some cologne on, for the ladies of course. And gents too. I’m open minded like that. 

I barged out of my room and went downstairs to eat breakfast. I ran down the stairs and was greeted by the smell of warm blueberry pancakes. I love pancakes. And I love blueberries. 

“Yay, it’s the birthday boy. Stand still so I can punch you 18 times!” my older brother Irvin ran up to me.

“NO GET AWAY FROM ME!” I quickly ran next to my mom hoping Irvin would back off.

“Hey, knock it off. No rough housing in the kitchen. Now sit down both of you and eat your breakfast”

“Yes mom” we both replied at the same time. I love Irvin, but he has a weird way of showing love to people. Love punches he calls it. 

I sat down on a stool on the kitchen counter and started eating my pancakes. I drowned them in maple syrup and pouring in the syrup with each bite of pancakes that I took.

“So, are you ready for today?” Irvin asked me. His mouth was full yet I understood him perfectly.

“Table manners, Irvin.” Mom turned around with a spatula in her had. She glared at Irvin.

“Mmmm Sorry mummmm” he was talking with his mouth full still. Completely ignoring what she had just scolded him for.

“Mom, is it ok if I go out for a bit. I’m supposed to meet up with Kyle, Audrey and Elena.” I finished my breakfast and walked over to the sink. 

“Yes, yes. Go you’re 18 now. I trust you to make the right choices now.” She turns away to put away the dishes.

“Ok, bye!” I run off to the door to catch up with my friends. But I forgot something so I ran back to my mom, “I love you” I hugged her.

“I love you too, sweetie!” my mom kissed me on the forehead and I left.

I took out my phone to read any text messages I might have gotten. Nothing. My inbox was empty. Eh, I didn’t think much of it. I had to meet my friends at the Arcade. They wanted to take me out for go carts mini-golf and burgers. I didn’t want them to but they insisted. 

I finally arrive at the Arcade only to be kidnapped by my friends

“There he is, Happy Birthday!” Kyle had ran out from the place grabbed me from the arm and dragged me away.

“Happy Birthday!” Audrey and Elena both ran up to me to hug me

“Thanks. So, let’s get this party started?” I ran out to where the go-carts were.

“Yes” all 3 of them yelled at the same time.

For the next few hours, all we did was mess around in the golf area and wasted tokens on those dumb arcade games. I didn’t notice it was going to be night soon.

We all went to The Grill to go eat.

“Oh, what. It’s already night time?” Audrey looked at her phone to look at the time.

“It’s fall. The sun sets faster than it does in spring or summer” I explained to her why it was so dark at 5 P.M.

“Ew, that daylight savings crap” Elena started drinking her coke pretending as if she didn’t make that comment.

“Yes, Fuck daylight savings. In the spring though not fall” I caught myself playing the role of a science teacher to my friends.

“Thanks for the lesson” Kyle laughed and just looked at the menu.

There was a huge crowd of people gathered by the entrance. They all started to whisper to themselves and some began to panic.

“Hey, whats going on over there?” a man asked a lady by the entrance.

“They’re back!” another man started to yell. It set off a frenzy. Everyone in the Arcade started to run.

“WHAT THE HELL!?” more people started to yell and run. I was in the middle of a horror story, or a about to be horror story.

“Oh look at that” Audrey pointed out towards the window.

That’s when I saw it. A spaceship. Like back when I was a kid. It was flying around in circles. There was another one behind it.

“Where all going to die!” 

“They’re going to fire at us!”

One of the frantic costumers was right. One of them started to fire but not at us. It fired at the other spaceship. Smoke came from behind it and it started to drift down onto the earth, right at us.  
My friends and I ran out the Arcade. We were separated from each other. The frantic frenzy made it hard for me to find them. The spaceship was coming at me. Part of me was excited and another part of me was shit scared. I didn’t know what else to do but see what was about to unfold.

The ship made a loud impact on the ground. People just ran in the other direction. But I went towards it. I noticed the ship door was opening and blinding light came from behind. Shadows appeared from the light. 

This was it. I was about to see aliens first hand.

“Location, Earth. Life forms detected” the shadows started to talk

“OMG IT’S THE DALEKS” a woman who was passing by screamed in horror.

“It’s the Daleks, everyone run!” 

“I don’t want to dieeeeeeee”

“Oh shit” I started to slowly back away from the ship.

The Daleks were gold colored. They started to roll their way into my direction. There was 5 of them. I didn’t if I should run. I had heard about The Daleks from my parents. Even if I tried to run, I was as good as dead.

“Geoffrey, get away from there!” Audrey found me. She was a braver than me. She ran to me grabbed me from the left arm, picked me up and dragged me away, “We gotta go now!”

It was too late. The Daleks although large in size were quick, they had moved in on us.

“Scanning. Scanning.”

I heard the Dalek in the middle talk. 

“Supreme, the anti Supreme is preparing to fire.”

“Prepare counter measures”

“Anti Supreme? What?” I asked the Dalek in the middle about it.

“Canon is ready to fire.” One of the Daleks spoke.

“Initiate Plasma Bolt Canon. Fire”

“EXTERMINATE!” All the Daleks began to yell.

I closed my eyes thinking Audrey and I were about to be killed. But the Dalek weapon fired at the ship that was still flying in the air.

“What the…..”

“Anti Supreme is retreated. Repeat. Anti Supreme is retreating” The Daleks conversed among themselves.

“Did they just… attack their own kind?” Audrey was holding on tight to me.

“Looks like it.” I had no clue what was going on. But for some reason, these Daleks didn’t scare me. Nor did I sense anything evil from them. Just what were these Daleks.

The Daleks then turned around and came to talk to us.

“Human. We will now leave this area as soon as our ship is repaired” A few Daleks behind him were repairing their ship. Everyone who didn’t run away before the ship landed was hiding behind cars and looking at the Daleks.

“You didn’t kill us, why?” I asked the Dalek.

“Don’t ask him that. They might just kill us for your question!” Audrey slapped me.

“ I am Dalek Rusty.” The Dalek who I heard the others call Supreme introduced himself. The other Daleks did as well.

“I am Dalek Ein”

“Dalek Thyme”

“Dalek Russo”

“Dalek Rigel”

“We are The Dalek Faction”


	2. A good Dalek

It's a Dalek. I thought to myself. A real life Dalek staring at me in the eye. The most feared creature in the universe, staring at me. I didn't know what to think of this. Nor did any of my friends.

"Geoffrey. Are we going to die?" Audrey was holding back her tears.

"I don't think so. If they wanted us dead we'd already be cold on the floor by now" My fear vanished without a trace. I go to hug Audrey making her feel safe. These 5 Daleks did nothing to us. They must of been good.

"Good Daleks. So you guys are good Daleks?" I let go of Audrey and approached the Dalek in the middle, the ones the other call, Supreme. 

"This is correct. We have no intention of exterminating anyone. Only the evil Daleks" Dalek Rusty rolled his way up close to me. He was painted black. He had these gold like egg spheres all over his body. He had this weird eye socket thing that protruded out of his metallic skull.

"They're Daleks, they can't be good. I've heard about them, Geoffrey. There are no such things as a good Dalek." Audrey runs to my side trying to pull me back. 

"It is but the truth, human girl" Dalek Russo's head turned around like an owl's head. He was repairing their ship. 

"How are humans different from Daleks" Dalek Thyme started to cut off Audrey.

"Humans have attacked humans. They steal from each other. Kill each other. Yet there are also good humans. Who stop bad humans" Dalek Thyme started to circle around Audrey.

"Um..." Audrey looks like shes about to faint. I put my arms out hoping to catch her in case she does.

"If this is true for humans. It must be the same for us, human." Dalek Rusty continued to stand there, motionlessly. Not like he can move much anyways.

"Repairs have been complete. Power to ship has been restored." Dalek Russo came out of the ship.

"We shall depart now." Dalek Rusty started to head to the ship. The rest of the Daleks followed behind him.

"Wow. There must of been something in my drink because I swear I'm tripping out right now" I cover my face with my right hand. I feel as if something is about to burst out of my head.

"Oh thank heavens they're leaving!" Audrey pulls out a napkin from her pocket.

"That's right. Leave here you freaks!" A man throws a rock at Dalek Thyme. It bounces off his metal exterior.

"That was rude." Thyme replied. He ignored the man joined the other Daleks in the ship.

I saw the ship slowly elevate itself from the earth. The sound the engines made were loud. I wasn't able to hear Audrey yell at me. I just stood there looking at this gold saucer fly off into the night. I was left with the feeling knowing that an actual alien who wouldn't kill me could make my Birthday wish come true. To see outer space.

The police came shortly after. They called in a special unit of police called, UNIT. I spent an hour answering questions from these people. I was so bored and pumped with adrenaline at the same time. UNIT must of been scared of the Daleks since they constantly denied the idea of "good Daleks" being a thing. When I finally got home, my family was waiting for me. I'm glad UNIT escorted me back home. Otherwise my parents would think I was playing hooky and decided to make bad decisions on my first day of being 18. I didn't know it then but I was about to become a hero. In space.  
\--------------------  
In the dark skies above earth, the Dalek ship orbits the earth.

"Supreme. That human boy. My scanner indicates he was a fixed point in time." Dalek Ien was reporting to Rusty.

"Indeed. This boy is now part of our timeline events. Perhaps he will lead us to the Doctor." Rusty moved to a large screen.

"If we do not find the Doctor soon. Anti-Supreme will destroy the Earth." Dalek Rusty was scrolling through thousands of pages on the screen. 

"We must prepare"

"Death to the Daleks! Death to the Daleks" The Dalek Faction huddles together in their chant, waging their war against the Daleks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intrusive 3rd person omniscient narrator POV in the Dalek spaceship at the end.


	3. Out of place

It's been a week since the Dalek incident. The whole world was in awe. But I was as still as the silent night. The whole town was talking about. Many different stories were drafted by each mouth that told it. Some say the Daleks came to kill us all but changed their minds. Otherwise went on with those quack inspired conspiracies. Of course, only I knew the truth. But I was just 18, what person would take me seriously. I didn't care anyways. But my friends were freaked out. They haven't really spoken to me since. My mom has kept a close eye on me ever since. She says she would of fought the Daleks to save me from them. The thing is, I didn't need any saving. There was something about the Daleks that day. I felt the genuine vibe from them when they said they were good.

"Geoffrey, have you found one yet?" Mom barged into my room, throwing a newspaper at me.

"Not yet mom, give it time ok?" I grabbed the newspaper and threw it away from me. It missed the trash can by the side of my bed.

"Geoffrey, listen you're 18 now and that means being an adult....." her mouth kept moving but I became deaf.

I had been listening to my mom lecture me about adult responsibilities from some time now. No colleges or universities I applied to accepted me. Because of this I now have the task of finding a job in the mean time. My mom doesn't know the hardship of finding your place in life at this age. Nah, she may think she does but this is not the stone age anymore. No one just gets told what to do and be okay with it.

"And one more thing" she gently tapped me on the head.

"Hey, what?!" I got up from my bed to grab my phone. I was going out tonight, first time since the incident.

"Listen Geoffrey, you may think I'm being horrible to you but life will swallow and chew you out if you...." she grabbed the phone from my hand. I became deaf again.

"Yeah, I will. Of course" I tilt my head in agreement waiting for her hands to reach out to give me back my phone. I was just standing still in place like a statue. 

"Geoffrey, life won't throw you a guide. You need to go out there and .............." she walks out of my room and starts walking down the stairs. The hallways carried her voice over to me.

She still didn't return my phone. I start to follow behind her.

"Mom look. I just barely graduated last week. Why do I have to do this asap? I have a whole 40 - 60 years of bills and stress and debts to pay off. Will a few weeks really matter that much?" I reach my hand out hoping she will get the cue and return it.

She slaps my hand, "And do you think bills can wait a few weeks? That's how you eat in the dark. That's how you end up playing outside because the wifi bill wasn't paid...."

"NO WIFI?! Why?! FINE I PROMISE I'LL FIND A JOB THEN JUST PLEASE DONT CUT THE WIFI." I felt like crying. 

"Okay then, here take your phone. I just wanted to make an examp..."

"Thanks mom I love you bye!" I quickly grab my phone and make for the door before she can give me more life lectures. I've had enough to last me a year.

No new messages. Those words streaked across my screen. After the incident I got a reputation for being an alien sympathizer. People are quick to judge these days and act rash out of fear. This kind of backwards thinking isn't limited to just human to human interaction, its human to alien as well. Whatever people don't know they have to fear. But not me. I do wonder at nights what those Daleks are up to.

Kyle and I were suppose to hang out today. Since he wasn't answering I decided to walk over to his house. His house was 4 blocks away from mine so I did a bit of walking. I still don't know how to drive so my drives me or I take the bus when I need automotive transportation. On my walk there, I noticed alot of street lights acting up. Flashing and going out. "What the.." the whole block around me had a black out. I could see the agitated drivers in the middle of the crossroad fighting over who has the right of way. Without the traffic lights working, chaos was unleashed on the roads.

"Hey kid, watch out!" a man yelled out at me.

There was a stray car coming at me. The driver of the truck was texting and driving and didn't see the traffic lights had stopped working. All I could see was this guy about to run me over.

"Oh shit"

The wind started to blow I can feel it push me. I hear a voice yell from across space

"EMERGENCY TEMPORAL SHIFT" a blinding light started to engulf me. I saw a light cover my hand and it started to spread to my whole body. I have no idea what happened but I blinked and suddenly I was in a weird room. There are many noises going off. A large screen occupied the middle of the room. I was on the Dalek ship.


	4. Calling

The ship was cold. I hugged myself. "Where am I?" I walked around the ship in curiosity searching for... Well I wasn't sure what I was looking for.

      In the back of the ship was a mirror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Space. I was in outer space! I saw the Earth below. It was this giant blue ball covered in white patches. Behind it was the infinite of space. It was dark yet glimmered with the twinkling of the stars that decorated it.

"You are 35,786 km above the Earth's atmosphere" a Dalek came forth towards me. The sound of his mechanical sounds filled the room.

"How did I get here? I was about to be run over by a truck?" 

"Emergency Temporal Shift" Dalek Rusty came from the shadows. "It is a means of time travel yet we used it to teleport you from spaces. We brought you here from the Earth before your demise could occur. "

"Well thanks for saving me. But why?" I wanted to touch the Daleks. But I was afraid they might attack me if I did. Like cats do when you try to hug and pet them.

"We need your help, human boy" Dalek Rusty went towards the screen. He was searching up something.

"Your name?" The other Dalek in gold asked me for my name.

"You first. You all look the same except for Rusty."

"Dalek Thyme" he replied to me.

"I'm Geoffrey" I reached my hand out to shake their hand. It was habit of mine.  I felt stupid to have done that.

To my surprise, Dalek Thyme came over to me and sort of shoot my hand. It was his plunger like thing that greeted my hand.

"You do not fear us, Geoffreyyyyy" The other Dalek spoke.

"You are?" Dalek Ien.

"Okay if memory serves right, you next to Rusty, you're Dalek Russo yes?"

"Correct" Dalek Russo didn't look back at me. He continued to monitor the screen with Rusty.

"Ok well. No. I don't fear you. It's the opposite. I'm curious about all this"

"Curiosity!" Another Dalek came out from another room. I forgot there was five of them.

"Rigel?" I tried to guess his name by memory.

"Curiosity and imagination. Long have these concepts been removed from the Daleks. Until now" He made his way to Rusty and Russo.

"Ok what I don't get is what do you need me for? I'm no one important"

"Not true" Ein spoke. "You are a fixed point in time. You will lead us to the DOCTAAAAAAAHHHHH" 

"Doctor who?"

"The Doctor"

"What Doctor? What's his name. I know alot"

"No. The Doctor"

"...............what?"

"A time lord" Dalek Rusty started to leave the monitor to talk to me.

"A time lord? What's that"

    "Long ago, our race, The Daleks fought against another humaniod race from the planet Gallifrey. In Gallifrey, high born gallifrians are given the title of Time Lord." Dalek Russo started to pull out images of this different men. There was pictures of planets too.

"The Doctor is one of these time lords and we are looking for him"

"We need his help. Otherwise, Anti Supreme will come back to Earth and destroy it for his plans. You being a fixed point in time must mean you can lead us to the Doctor." 

"A fixed point in time? What does that mean" I looked at the Daleks as if they were about to make me their new leader.

"A fixed point in time. it is a person, place or thing that must happen, otherwise the fabric of time and space will collaspe." Dalek Ein explained to me.

"You are now part of our timeline. And if this is so, then there is a 80.34% chance of running into The Doctor"

     "Why can't you just search the earth for him. Shouldn't be that hard for an advanced species like you" I walked over to the monitor to look at what was displayed. I saw an old man, then a man with a long scarf and another guy in a black leather jacket.

"The Doctor travels in time and space. He could be anywhere and anytime in the universe"

"Like fishing in the open sea"

"That analogy is correct" Dalek Rigel cut me off mid sentence. 

"So I travel with you guys in order to find the Doctor, but where?"  
  


"Everywhere. But not always. The time is not right just yet." Dalek Rusty opened a shelf. "Take this"

"What is it?" It looked like a watch. I put it on my right wrist.

"This is a Vortex Manipulator. It will help you travel between time and space. It is what you will use to return to our ship" Dalek Ein explained to me how to use the vortex manipulator. 

"Okay........" I have no idea what I got myself into. Fun that's for sure. The dangerous kind. 

"Go home, Geoffrey. We will contact you later"

"Okay but how will we" Dalek Ein yelled out some numbers

"4567232" 

A blinding light like before swallowed me up again.

I was back home. I don't know how much time has passed but I was no longer out in space. Dalek Ein must have set my vortex manipulator to send me back home.

"Yeah, this summer is going to be fun."

"You're finally home, Geoffrey get in now" My mom opened the door with an angry expression.

"Yikes" Shes more terrifying than the Daleks.

 


	5. New chapter yet to be written

"Geoffrey, get up" I heard a loud voice break my slumber. I reach out to get my phone that I place on my bed side. The time says 9:40 A.M. "Why?" I made no attempt to remove the blankets off of me and lift my head from the comfort of my pillow. "Hey, what did I say?" My mom barges into my room, shes made a habit of it. She yanks off the blankets and I remain in bed. "Look, there are open registration at the community collges. Why don't you go check it out?" She throws a bunch of pamphlets at me. They all hit me in the face. "What in the .." "Watch what you say" "Where did you even get these form? Did you.. Did you go to all these places?!" I took the pamphlets off my face and threw them in the garbage can. "Doesn't matter. Now look, if you're not working why don't you just go to a community college for now. Explore who you are, find an interest" "Exterminate" I mumbled that out by accident. "No. Life doesn't work that way now get dressed. You have to meet the counselors." She leaves my room slamming the door behind her loudly. It gave me a headache. "Asladfkadghy" I mumbled more to myself. I started to get dressed. Nothing fancy or anything just my various outfits composed of Vans clothes. I finished getting ready and made my way downstairs to greet my mom, "There happy?" "Go!" "Ayeeeeee" I didnt look her in the eye as she glared at me. I didn't need to look to know she was doing that. The cold feeling in the room was enough to tell me she was. "This will be good for you. I promise" "Right. So go now?" I looked at my phone to see if I got any new text messages. But there was nothing. "If you want. The counselors are there all day so if you want to take some time...' "I'll just go now. Bye" I make for the door and leave. The door shuts behind me loudly. New Found College. The name of it made me laugh. I'll have to take the bus to get there. Just one though so it's not like I'm wasting alot of money getting there. I walked to the stop and waiting for about 10 minutes before it finally got here. The bus pulled to the stop opened the door and I climbed up the 3 stairs. The fair was 1.50. I just shove the quarters into the machine. The driver seems mad. "Yeah you and me both pal" I said to myself. He closed the door and the bus started. I looked at my space vortex manipulator. It hasn't done anything since Dalek Ein sent me back. It's been 3 weeks since I last talked to the Daleks. I was wondering what they were up to. I pull out my headphones and listen to the music on my phone to kill time. I was so into the music that I hadn't noticed I arrived at the college. I pull the lever so the driver can know to let me off here. "Thanks" I tell the driver. "You're welcome" he said in a aggravated tone. "Well then, here it goes" I walked onto the campus. There are many people around. Just casually minding their own business. I don't know what is it about being here but I started to feel like I might find something here. School hasn't officially started yet, the pamphlet my mom gave me said classes begin August 27th. I went over to a map the school posted on an announcement board. I look for the student service building. "Found it" I yell to myself. I walk over to this large building. It's shaped like a giant 3-D triangle from the top. "......... lame" I walk in. It's cold inside the building. The Air conditioner is so powerful, you would think a snowstorm would start blowing up the place. There was signs over the various desk around. Student Counselor Services. Bingo, that's my destination. I walk over to the counter. There is a lady working there. "Hi, can I help you?" She asked me. "Ya, I want to start classes here." I look her in the eye. I think she could tell I was forced into this. "Have you applied to the school yet?" She asked me as she began to pull out papers from underneath her desk "No." "Oh okay, well no problem you can meet a counselor for free and then apply tot he school online. Name?" She took out a pen and started to write on a form she had taken from the desk. "Geoffrey Rosales" I told the lady my name. She looked at me weird. "Okay, take a seat the next available counselor will help you" I just nod and go to the waiting area. There was no one here. So I guessed my waiting time will be 5 minutes tops. I ended up waiting for about 20 minutes. I didn't care though. That's less time I have to spend at home listening to my mom lecture me about life. "Geoffrey Rosales" A guy called out my name. I got up from my seat and walked over to him, "Hi" I said to him with an unenthusiastic tone. "Hi nice to meet you Geoffrey" he shakes my hand. I shake his hand back. "Come with me" He walks me over to his office and starts to pull out a bunch of papers. "Tell me Geoffrey, what do you want to do for the rest of your life" "Sleep" It slipped. I had no idea I said it until it happened. I must have left a bad impression at the guy. He was tall. Probably six feet. He was also middle aged looking and probably married. "Hah, sign me up for that job" He laughed and started to look at papers, "If only right?" he started to smile at me "Yes. If only." I felt intimidated. My bad unintended joke made me feel anxious. "Don't worry. Many people come here undeclared as their major The first 2 years you can take general ed. You'll have to take those classes anyways when you find a major and get ready to transfer" "Transfer? " As in go to the schools that said, No thanks Geoffrey were too good for you


	6. The Cyber House Part 1

   It was morning. I could feel the rays of the sun beam on my face. My alarm didn't go off but I wasn't too concerned. I didn't have class for another 2 hours.

I wasn't being yelled at so my mom must of left. I quickly got up and began to prepare for the day.

 

  I was given special admissions to this new Mechanical Engineer program on campus. A few students were selected and got offered to take up the program. My mom "kindly suggested" that I take up the offer.

So, I did. It was a habit that I had gotten myself into. Every Monday and Wednesday, I had College Algebra from 9 to 11 AM than English class at 1. Tuesdays and Thursdays were my core classes for the program. Introduction to Theoretical Psychics and a hands on welding class.  It was a lot of work for me. I was barely a student in high school, I have no idea how I'm going to survive. 

 

  I was walking towards the Engineer building and noticed there was a lot of people gathered around. I heard mumbling and whispers echo across from the crowds of people gathered around. My curiosity got the best of me and decided to join in. I saw an ambulance drive away as I approached the entrance of the building, "What happened?" There was a few faculty members by the entrance. They all seemed frightened and unsettled. Something terrible must of happened.

   "One of the professors was found dead in his office this morning. The coroner's office  just finished up investigating." She lady left and started to post posters on classroom doors.

   "Classes are cancelled for the rest of the day. We will resume our daily schedule tomorrow." A strange guy I have never seen before was yelling this out to us, crowd by crowd.

   I didn't know what to make of this. I feel bad for the guy. I didn't know the professor that well but my friend was in his class. He said he was a real influential person.

  "Hey, Geoffrey" My friend Stephen walks up to me witha  sluggish speed.

  "Hi Stephen, what's up?"" My lips went into autopilot. That was clearly something I shouldn't have asked him, considering I already know the answer to it.

  "I'm okay. I just have a lot of free time to spare. I have another class after Professor Berk's class so I don't know what to do."

   "I'm just on my way back home." I looked over behind him and saw a crowd of people disperse. It seemed so abrupt. 

    "Did the police show up to start breaking up the crowds?" Stephen had been on campus longer than me. He had four classes today.

    "No clue. Anyways want to hang out or something?" He was looking at his phone. I guess he was hoping talking to me would kill 3 hours.

   We walked over to the campus cafe' and decided to have lunch. I ordered a burger and he got a pepperoni and pineapple pizza slices, he got 5. The campus seemed a bit empty. I just thought that maybe professors Berk's sudden death was the cause of it. But I had an unsettling feeling from all this. I heard a few people whisper who sat at the tables around us.

 

  "So, what do you think is going to happen next?" I bite down onto my burger. A big chunk of the top bottom bun was in my first bite. Now the bun coverage is uneven and my burger will be difficult to eat now.

I looked over and he had finished 3 out of the 5 slices. He kept the sad expression on his face. I didn't expect for food to make it disappear completely. 

 

"The campus will get a temporary professor while they can find a new one. Life goes on, ya know?" He had finished eating all the slices and I was barely half into my burger.

The whispers of the crowd began to grow. It was causing a slight uproar in the cafe' area. 

"What's everyone talking about?" He looked over to me. I had no answer.

"No clue." 

I looked around to see if it was some random person doing stupid shit attracting attention. But I managed to hear some of the conversations that flooded  the cafe'.

 

"Students go missing. Some are found dead and now professors are dying, what the hell kind of college is this?"

I wasn't sure if I heard that right. I didn't notice this at first but, there was a few people missing in class last week. I just thought they were sick or just woke up one day and decide fuck school I'm going to go on Tumblr and Netflix. I started to get scared.

"Hey, was anyone missing in your class the last time you were there?"

"Not that I can think of, why?"

"Just asking" I drank from my Dr Pepper. Consuming sugar wasn't a good idea it will only add to my now increasing anxiety.

Stephen didn't say anything for a while. He just sat there with a melancholy look on his face. He took out a binder from his backpack and started to shuffle around papers that were inside a binder. It was homework he had left off for the last minute.

"Last minute homework?" I grabbed the binder to see what he was working on. it appeared to be some sort of blue prints for a machine. Probably from the advanced welding class he is in.

"Of course. High school never teaches you how to get over your procrastination. They just tell you to get over it" He started to laugh a bit. I was relieved to see him not fall into more despair.

"Yup. High school sucks"

"Geoffrey, I have to go now. Bye" Stephen got up and walked away fast. I have never seen him act so weird before.

"You okay, Stephen?" He disappeared. I followed behind him

Part of me told me this was not a good idea. But I didn't listen. I had to go see Stephen was okay. I chased after him for a bit. I ended up back at the Engineering building. I saw a few other people walk in with him. I waited until there was no one else around. I ran for the door, opened it and felt a cold breeze escape from inside the building. I looked around the halls to see if I can find Stephen. But there was no sign of him. I walked over to the elevator to see if perhaps someone had recently used it. I was right. The elevator light flashed at basement. I decided to take the stairs in case I was able to run into someone. I quickly ran down the flight of stairs as fast as I could. The more and more i descended from the staircase, an unsettling feeling came to me. I reached the basement. There was a room in the back. The room was piercing cold. I felt it penetrate me to the bone. 

I didn't bring a jacket or sweater so I had to fold my arms for relieve. I walked over to the door. I'm not sure if it was my fear or me trying ot keep myself warm that kept me from extending my hand to reach the doorknob and open the door. But I had to get over it. I needed to know Stephen was okay. 

"Okay, time to find out what's happening" I opened the door slowly and walked into the dark room. I heard noises coming from the back. It must of been some sort of storage for the equipment we used. I extended my left arm for the light switch. The room lit up. But something horrible was here. There was a body on the floor. It was a janitor. "What the hell" 

The side door opened and a bunch of silver robots started to come in. And from behind my, Stephen and a bunch of other people were with him. They seemed mesmerized. Like they were under a spell.

I've had alien experience thanks to the Daleks. So I wasn't completely afraid of the situation.

"Alright, who are you .. or what are you and what are you doing here?!" I stared into the metallic eyes of the robot guy in front of me.

"I am Cyber Planner. And we are the Cybermen"


	7. The Cyber House Part 2

I had no idea what I have gotten myself into. But there were people in danger from these metallic freaks and I wasn't about to walk away from this.

"I don't give a damn what you are. You're going to let these people go and go away. Got it?" I yelled out 

"That is a negative. Hostile elements will be deleted" The Cyber Planner's right hand showed a laser gun. It fired. I dodged and sprung into action.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" I got an idea. I broke the glass to the fire extinguisher and used it against the Cyber Planner. He stepped back a bit. It wasn't enough. I needed another distraction. Everyone was still mesmerized and I was surrounded. The fire sprinklers. That should do it. I quickly ran over to the fire alarm and pulled it. The sprinklers went off. I started to hear some weird noises. Stephen and the other people being hold hostage by the Cybermen started to snap out of their trance. I didn't see it at first but, they were all wearing some wireless tiny headphones. They must of been using that to control them.

"Geoffrey, hey, where am I?"

"Just shut up and run." I saw everyone was looking around confused.

"Stop them" The Cybermen began to grow violent. They started shouting and yelling trying to take us by force.

Everyone started to run out the door. 

"Geoffrey, let's go" Stephen grabbed me by the arm and we started to run for it.

We started to run up the stairs and noticed the Cybermen were right behind us. The stairs seemed infinite. We were desperately trying to reach the ground floor and run home. 

The people who left before must of reached the top floor by now. But  I heard screams. It can't be good.

"Just a little bit more" We reached the ground floor and saw a massacre. Cybermen had been waiting for us here. They were shooting at us and choking some of the people here.

"Fuck" We ran for the back exit. Stephen was terrified but I was okay. It was more of a frustrating feeling I was getting from the situation. I didn't know any weapons that can destroy these freaks.

"Hostile elements detected"

"They're catching up. Are we doing to die, Geoffrey?" Stephen looked as if he was about to cry. 

We got to the back exit only to be surrounded by more Cybermen. "Go to hell" The only thing I could do to them was insult them. 

I wasn't going down like this.

"Rusty. Can you hear me? Rusty. I need your help. Guys. Can you hear me? Hello?!" I started to yell into my Vortex Manipulator hoping the Daleks could hear me and help. 

"RUSTY PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP. RUSTY!"

"Who are you yelling to? No one can save us!"

"RUSTY HELP!"

The Cybermen got close to us. I can feel the coldness from the metal on my bare skin. 

"You will be con..." The Cybermen fell down crying in pain.

"What the?" Stephen was confused.

"EXTERMIANTE" I heard them. The Daleks came. They came!'

"Emergency casing at maximum level" It was Russo, Thyme and Rusty. The three of them created a wall that blocked out the Cybermen and their attacks.

"Maximum extermination. Exterminate all Cybermen" The three of them started to blast Cybermen one after the other. 

I heard a powerful noise come from above. It was their spaceship. Dalek Rigel and Ein must of stayed at the ship.

"Stephen go, I'll be fine just go" I yelled out to Stephen. He left. I made my way to find the Cyber planner. He isn't going to get away.

"There you are" I didn't take much effort to find him. "Thought you should know, I have friends, too." 

"You have made a powerful enemy, hum"

"EXTERMINATE" Rusty shot at the Planner. It fell down and became immobile.

"Rusty, are Ein adn Rigel going to blow this place up?" I saw the spaceship directly above us. The lights from the bottom of it were lightning up and a some electricity like thing was crippling from the bottom. 

"Correct. Once all humans have escaped, we will blow up this pocket dimension. All cybermen and cybermites must be completely exterminated." 

"Supreme, all humans have been cleared, rift cannon ready to fire on command." I heard Ein's voice. I wasn't sure how since I wasn't on any speaker with him.

"Geoffrey, climb on me."

"But your casing will burn me"

"I have temporarily disabled it. We must go now, Geoffrey, climb on" Dalek Rusty started to head out to the door He paused. He was waiting for me to reach him.

"Okay." I ran over to Rusty and climbed on. It felt weird. It was like riding those kid machines you put a quarter in in order for it to play.

"Elevate" I heard him mumble to himself.

"Wait are we.." Rusty wasnt rolling on the ground anymore. We were flying. He was flying. We ascended really high from the ground. I saw from below the people beind held by the cyberman from a safe distance.

"FIRE" Rusty commanded.

The Dalek Spaceship glowed and a giant pillar of light came from the bottom and shot down to the building. I was expecting a giant ball of fire to come next but nothing.

The building just disappeared."No sign of the cyberman, so theyre gone." A sigh of relief came to me.

"Scanning. Scanning..." Rusty was scanning the area. I guess he wanted to make sure no tiny spec of dust of those cybermen were left.

"Scan complete. All cyber technology was destroyed in the pocket universe. Returning to ship." Rusty's eye socket turned around to look me in the face, "We are heading to the ship" He began flying towards the ship.

"Yeah okay." I felt so much safer with a ship filled with Daleks than those metallic freaks.

"Hey Rusty, thanks"

"Human response in the form of affection has been noted" He said.

They might of been good daleks, but they still didn't really grasp the concept of affection but they did their best trying to relate to emotions like we do. Either way, I owe them my life.


	8. O Dalek my Dalek

I found myself back in the Dalek's ship. It was the same as before. Cold and noises coming from the machine. There was that same rhythmic sound in there, the muffled beep that sounded like, " eer eer, eer eer." I Saw Ein and Rigel at the control panel. Russo and Thyme still haven't gotten back yet. I guess they were still at my school double checking the cybermen and any traces of them were completely destroyed. Rusty went over to talk to Rigel and Ein. Not sure what they were talking about but I owe them my life so I didn't question it.

"We'll talk when the others have returned." Rusty's eye socket rotated quickly to face me. I can see that the blue thing inside it was moving around. I wasn't sure what he was doing. But he was definitely staring at me.  
"Rusty, what are you doing?" I walked over to Rusty. It looked like whatever he was doing was over and started to meet me half way from my approach.

" I was scanning to see if you had any cybermites on you. The Cybermen weren't able to control you like they were to the others. But scans indicate you are fine." Rusty turned around and headed back to the panel. He was inputting something into their computer. I heard a strange noise. Russo and Thyme were back.

"Okay, these cybermen. What are they? And what do they want?" 

"They are from a planet called Mondas. Ages ago, their planet's surface temperature became hostile. So they implanted cybernetics to adjust to their planet. They eventually removed emotions and became a single thinking unit. When they figured out how to travel the cosmos, they went to humanoid planets and started to converting them to Cybermen." Dalek Rigel played a screen that showed various Cybermen. It was recorded footage of the events that have happened regarding the cybermen in the past.

"They think what they're doing is best for humanity. Forcing people to join them." Rusty ended the footage. They all turned to look at me.

"So, what were they doing at me school?"

"Upgrading. Growing in numbers."

"OKay but how did they get there? Metal sivler men isn't exactly something you see everyday here. Someone would of noticed that." I began to pace. I couldn't grasp how such terrifying creatures were just roaming around town. 

"They were hiding in a pocket universe. That is how they invaded your school." 

"What's that?" I had no clue what they were talking about. I was never good at science. I was good at ignoring my work and sleeping my school work.

"It is a plane of dimension that exists outside of the one we are in. There are small gaps between this and the void. They were using it for their operations." Dalek Rigel went back to his panel. 

"We used our nuetrino cannon to collapse the pocket universe sending the cybermen into the void where they will waste to dust." Rusty just stared at me. It's hard to tell his facial expression because... he's in a metal casing.

"So, earth is safe?" I began to fear the unknown. If the Cybermen were hiding out in these pocket universes. I couldn't imagine what else is lurking.

"For now" Russo said.

"There are many pocket universes slowly appearing globally. If Anti Supreme learned of this. He could use it to his advantage. It's important we find the Doctor for this very reason." Rigel was going through what appeared to be coordinates. They were desperately looking for the Doctor.

"Great, well who's going to explain to my mom about why my school got blown up?" I started to panic. I still had to deal with my mom about the falling out I had at school. At least for once it wasn't my fault.

"Lie" Russo had a tone that could be mistaken for humor.

"Right. We'll thanks again for saving me and everyone else. But I have to go. Teleport me back?" I gave a facial expression of gratitude towards the Daleks. I really do owe them.

"Use your manipulator" Rigel rolled over to me. "We've explained it to you. Now you practice it."

"HOW!?"

"Think about the place you want to be and the time and just press it. It works as a psychic threshold space transporter." The Daleks started talking over each other trying to explain to me about the manipulator.

"There's no place like home" I hit the manipulator with my palm. I suddenly found myself in my room.

"Geoffrey, is that you?"

I heard my mom yell at me from downstairs. I was home.


	9. My best friend is a Dalek

"So, you're telling me there are good Daleks, is that it?" Stephen looked at me like I was on drugs.

   I brought him over to explain to him what is going on in the world. He wasn't taking it so easily. He was sittin gon my bed. I guess he was trying to process everything I'm explaining to him. But it's not sinking in fast enough. 

     "But aren't you afraid of them?"

     "No, why should I be?" I walked over to my bed and sat next to him. He scooted over to the left a bit. 

       "Why don't you meet them? And then you will see they are harmless. Well, to us at least. For the bad Daleks. Watch out!" I tried to cheer him up a bit but he wasn't in the mood for jokes. The look on his face confirmed what I had suspsected.

         "You mean, go meet them? How? I mean.... if I were to agree to go see them how would we even.." 

I grabbed Stephen by the hand and used my free hand to activator my vortex manipulator. 

         "Here we go!" I closed my eyes thinking of the Dalek ship.

     I opened my eyes. I was there back in the Dalek ship yet this time it was ominous. None of my Dalek friends were here. It was quiet.I told Stephen to open his eyes. He looked around.  But the empty ship started to increase his anxiety. I can see it in his nervous shaking and dilated pupils. He’s terrified of being here. I’m regretting my decision of bringing him here.

  “Stephen, do you want to go? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have forced you to come here.” I walked over to Stephen and waved my hand in front of his face. He wasn’t flinching or reacting to me in any way. He was paralyzed in fear. I gave him a gentle nudge and it snapped him out of whatever daze he was in. He looked over at me with a sad look on his face.

“Nah, it’s cool. I mean, it’s not like they’re like those silver men who tried to get us.” He was looking around the ship. He slowly walked over to the control panel. Usually Rigel is there doing his thing yet he was absent like the others are.

“They’re not bad. They treat me more of a friend then those fake friends I had back in high school.”

   “I bet. But that doesn’t excuse the fact they are Daleks. How do you know they’re not playing you and will one day turn on you?” He started to grow a bit agitated. He quickly ran up to me and grabbed me from the collar. He fastened his grip at the sides of my shirts collar and pulled me directly to his face, “You got yourself into some serious trouble. Get out now, Geoffrey. Seriously, you put too much trust in these Daleks. You know Daleks are bad to the core.”

I pulled him off me and pushed him back for a bit. He was my friend but I’m not going to let him talk about my friends like that, Dalek or human, doesn’t matter to me. 

“Hey, leave them alone. They saved your life and in return you insult them?”

“They’re Daleks, Geoffrey! The only thing they know is to kill!”

  “So do humans.” I looked directly into his eyes. His nostrils were flaring and I could sense the anger boiling inside him. Whatever feelings of fear he had are long gone now. He began to pace around in the ship with his hands on his head and his breathing became deeper and deeper. 

  “What? You know it’s true. The history books in school. What are they really but a bunch of stories of humanity killing each other in wars. Enslaving each other. Destroying civilizations. And they did these things willingly. So for you to say that Daleks are just killers and ignore the fact that there could be such a thing as a good Dalek then you’re just an ignorant dumb fuck, Stephen.”

Stephen stood silent. His eyes rolled over to the ground. He didnt bother to look back up to look at me. Silence grew between us. The only sounds on the ship was the same “ eer eerrr” muffling sound the machines make on the ship. 

The doors opened automatically behind us. 

“Are they here?” Stephen asked me.

“Dont know.” I walked over to the door that was had opened and peered inside only sticking my head in, “I see a hallway” I walked in.

“Hey get back here, Geoffrey” Stephen stood behind me. His anger was gone and fear returned to his body.

I started to walk into the hallway. I wasn’t able to see much but the faint lights on the side. Stephen started to slowly follow behind me. I could hear his footsteps echo through the hall. I didn’t say anything to him I just kept walking. I finished my walk through the hall and found another door. It automatically opened as soon as I reached out to it. 

Once the metal doors slide to the sides, I saw in the middle of this room, Rusty.

“Rusty, there you are. I brought my friend Stephen so I can…… Rusty?”

Something was wrong with Rusty. His eye socket didn’t have that bluish glow int he middle it usually does.  He wasn’t moving or talking. He was still as stone and I began to fear the worst.

Stephen finally caught up with me and leaned in from my right shoulder, “Is he dead?”

“I don’t know” I started to panic. I felt a closer bond with Rusty than I did with the other Daleks. I wouldn’t know what to do if he was gone. Just have an awkward friendship with the other Daleks maybe.

“Poke him or something” Stephen grabbed my hand and tried to maneuver it so I would end up poking Rusty.

  “No, they have a casing that burns anything it comes in contact with. If it can turn bullets to nothing, imagine what it will do to flesh” I rolled my eyes over to him and gave him a cold glare. I took out a pen from my pocket and decided to use that to poke him with. Yes, the thought of me poking a Dalek would be like poking a bear but I had to see if Rusty really was dead, or if it’s just some weird way Daleks sleep. I began to poke him.

  “Hey Rusty, are you dead?” I started to poke around from his side. Rusty is the only Dalek I can tell apart from just looking at him. His casing was burned and looked weathered. He had told me he was in fight against the Daleks with the Doctor once so I figured that’s where he got the marks from.

“Poke harder”

 My eyes kept rolling the more Stephen kept telling me to poke him. But I did poke him more. I ended up starting to poke him from the head and went for the eye socket next. But before I can poke him in the eye Stephen just yelled out, “Omg he moved. He moved!!” he shrieked and retreated back a bit.

Rusty started moving and the color in his eye stock started to glow once again.

“Oh, hey Rusty. I thought you were dead or something. Is that some weird way Daleks sleep or what?”

“Negative” I was so relieved to hear that monotone voice of his again.

“What were you doing?”

“Repairing internal structure.”

“Hey umm Rusty thing.”

“He’s not a thing” I cut off Stephen before he ended up insulting Rusty.

“Yeah okay, Dalek Rusty. Did you already know we were here?”

He didn't reply. He just moved to the panel and started to push around a few buttons on it. 

 "Okay Geoffrey, I had enough of this. Let's go now."

 "Do you want to go" Rusty turned around and looked directly at Stephen. His eye stock was in a perfect symmetrical line with his vision.

 "Yes." His voice came out muffled.

" Than you can go. Take him home, Geoffrey" Rusty turned back to the panel.

"Okay. Let's go Stephen, take my hand."

The ship started to make a loud noise.

"What's going on?" I asked.

There in front of us some cover that was outside the ship lowered. As it was lowering we both saw it, space.

"Is that? Are we in outer space?" Stephen ran up to the window to look more closely at it. His body was learning in towards the panel.

 This was my first time seeing space too. THe Daleks never lowered the window screen when I was he before. It was magnificent. I saw stars in the back and colors filled the spaces in between. And below was the Earth. It was incredible. I haven't seen anything this amazing ever.

   "It's amazing" Stephen turned around to look at me, "Okay, maybe you're on to something."

   "Earth is so amazing from here."

   "That is not earth." Rusty turned his side to look at Stephen.

   "What?"

 "We are in a different quadrant of what you refer to as, Milky Way Galaxy." 

 "Did you guys trace the Doctor here on this planet? And the others went to look for him there then, right?" I walked over to Rusty. I figured Stephen would feel better if I was between the two of them.

 "Correct" Rusty replied.

"Let's go then" I grabbed Stephen from his left arm. He shrugged me off.

"Five more minutes, okay?" His eyes were glued to the window. He was mesmerized the sight of space.


End file.
